Marshal Doc
by Doc Reid
Summary: Matt has been call to trial duty leaving Festus in charge, however things don't go easily for the hill man and he has to rely on a lot of help. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot sunny day in Dodge as Matt strolled up the street and stopped just outside the Long Branch Saloon. He scratched the slight stubble on his chin as his eyes scanned the street as he usually did. With a degree of satisfaction that things appeared quiet and relatively normal, he turned and pushed through the swing doors of the saloon and stepped down into the slightly cooler room.

The marshal's height allowed him to see over the other partons that stood along the wooden bar quenching their thirst. His eyes spotted Kitty and Doc huddled in some conversation. Matt worked his way through the mid-day crowd and stood next to his older friend. "Doc. Kitty." he acknowledged with a smile while also looking around the room for unsavoury types.

"Oh, hi Matt. Sure is a warm one today." Doc looked up from taking a sip from the frothy beer he held in his hand.

"Hello Matt. What can I get you to drink?" Kitty smiled at the marshal and flashed her blue eyes. "I'll have what Doc is having."

"Good choice." Doc muttered as he looked up from his glass. "Sure cuts the dust."

Matt nestled down and leaned on the bar next to Doc while pushing his hat slightly back on his head. "Don't say that too loudly, or you'll have Festus in here looking for a free drink..." Matt winked. "And I'm not buying this time!"

Doc chuckled and nudged Matt's elbow. "You're in trouble now..." Doc's eyes caught the look on Kitty's face as she had over heard the comment. "You two are absolutely incorrigible!" she said with a sly smile just under her lips. "Poor Festus." And with that both Matt and Doc shushed her in unison before all three of them broke into a cackle.

Doc then shifted and looked up to Matt. "Weren't you suppose ta be going to Hayes today?"

Matt sipped his beer and set the glass down to answer the doctor's question. "Yup. Still am, but I'm going to wait until later in the day when it starts to cool down."

Doc nodded. "Sensible thing to do. I sure don't envy your trip, that's fer sure." he sip from his beer again.

Kitty leaned forward and held her own drink. "How long will you be gone this time, Matt?" her voice was slightly flirtatious.

Matt smiled and shrugged, "It all depends on how long the trial runs. I figure a few days to a week."

Doc looked up from his drink with a slight hint of panic on his face. "Who are you gonna leave in charge of the town?"

Matt finished his beer and set the glass stein down onto the bar. He noted the looks that both Kitty and Doc were giving him. "The best man I have..."

Doc's eyes narrowed. "Have you hired a new man?"

"No, Doc, I haven't."

"That's what I figured. I suspect that you'll come home to nothing but ruins..." Doc set his beer glass down. "Hadn't you better alert the locals that Festus will be in charge?" Kitty cringed at the question Doc just asked.

"Now Doc. Festus can handle things for a few days. He's quite capable." Matt tried to makes his point to which Doc ran his hand over his moustache while nodding, "Oh he's capable alright...capable of destroying this whole city!"

Matt frowned at Doc then began to second guess his decision. "Now, Doc. He can do it. We're not expecting any cattle herds through for another month. Festus will be just fine."

Doc rolled his eyes. "Perhaps it's a good thing that you are getting away for a few days...you obviously need the rest. You're starting to see things in strange ways!" Doc continued to joke.

"Well, Doc, I have no other choice. Unless you want to be in charge of Dodge's law." Matt looked to his old friend who gave him a double look in return. "Yup...you need to get away for certain. Me in charge of law here...good heavens...I might as well let Festus take up my doctoring practice!" Doc pushed off from the bar and started to leave the saloon. He shook his head all the way to the doors before he laughed out loud, "Marshal Doc! Ha!" The swing doors closed behind him. Matt and Kitty chucked and continued with their drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Festus stood in the doorway of the law office and fussed with the badge that Matt asked him to wear, He was certain that it meant that he was the deputy only because that is what Matt had told him. There was no earthly way that the hill man was going to read the words engraved on the badge itself. With another huff of breath he ran his ratty shirt sleeve over the gleaming surface with a hint of a smile on his lips. The hill man's head lifted as he watched the tall marshal approach.

"Festus, you know what Doc says about you polishing that badge...there won't be a thing left of it!" Matt pat the deputy on the shoulder as he passed him and stepped into the office. "Foot. What does that old scutter know anyway. Thar ain't no way that my rubbin' my sleeve over this here badge is gonna make it disappear. Maybe I otta tell him the same thang about his moustache!" Festus waved his hands in exasperation.

Matt smiled as he looked up from his desk. "Save that one until I get back. I want to see his reaction." he chuckled as he gather some papers and walked from behind his desk and readied to leave.

Festus looked slightly sheepish at the marshal as he was caught between feeling badly for the slight outburst and the honest truth that it would be a heck of a lot of fun to see ole Doc's face with such a line. The hill man followed Matt out the door, "How long ya think you'll be gone fer, Matthew?"

As the two men crossed Front Street, Matt answered, "Oh. I don't expect that this trial will last more than a week. Its pretty clear cut. Hank Raft is guilty and will be sentenced to hang." Both men entered the livery stable where Matt began to saddle his tall buckskin. "I'll be back as soon as I can't." he eyed Festus who seemed fidgety. "Oh, don't you fret none, Matthew. There won't be a lick of trouble here in ole Dodge while yer away. I give ya my word on that." Festus held up his left hand.

"Uh, Festus. Use your right hand..." Matt pointed and smiled.

"Oh. Sure..." and the hill man quickly switched hands and smiled weakly. "You know my word is my word."

"Yup, I do. It's just that there are always unforseen things and I just want you to do your best." Matt pulled the synch tight. "You've been around enough to know and if things do get out of control, have Doc or Kitty send me a telegram."

"Oh, I will Matthew! But I don't want you to be worrying while yer away. Thar ain't nothing gonna happen that I can't take care of directly. This here badge will tell me what to do if it does!" Festus tucked his thumb under the badge and lifted it from his vest. "You'll see." he smiled.

Matt pulled Buck from his stall and lead him out onto the street where he pulled himself up into the saddle. "I know you'll be fine, Festus." Matt brushed the brim of his hat and rode down the street. A strange empty feeling fill the hill man. Sure he was deputy and all, but what was he suppose to be doing? As he watch Matt ride out of sight, he removed his saggy worn hat and scratched his temple. The only thing he could think of doing was walking over to the Long Branch to see what Miss Kitty had to say about the whole situation. With a shrug, Festus turned and walked up the street toward the saloon. "It sure is a good thang that Matthew can read writing...this job sure would be boring otherwise." he shook his head as he strolled up the dusty street.


	3. Chapter 3

Milt and Sam Clemens sat on the back of the old sway-back mare. The old horse was more interested eating the green shoots of grass than toting the two unkept hill men around the countryside. "Milt?" Sam poked his brother from behind.

"What? And stop yer pokin'!" Milt barked while looking over his shoulder.

"This old bag of bones ain't gonna get us ta Dodge."

"I knows that." Milt looked up into the sky and sheltered his squinting eyes from the sun with his forearm. "It's startin' ta cloud over and Dodge is jist over that thar hill. We'll walk in and take this walking glue bucket with us...maybe someone might give us a few dollars fer her." Milt slid down off the animal which seemed to understand the conversation - the old mare's ears swivelled and flinched in thought. Sam followed Milt and planted his feet on the ground and the two men looked out toward their destination and no sooner had they turned their backs on the old horse, she turned and charged off into the woods scattering their carpet bags and bed rolls onto the ground.

Sam pulled his moth-eaten grubby tan felt hat from his head and smacked it against his thigh. "Well there goes that big idea about a few dollars!" He then looked down and in his hand held only the brim of the hat - the rest fell to the dusty ground. Sam's weary eyes lifted to his brother's, "You sure comin' ta Dodge was a good thing?"

"Now Sam, ole boy...don't you fret. I'll think of a way to make some money. Then we can move on. I heard that Dodge ain't no place you want to stay for too long. The got a marshal there who's got a real mean streak."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I heard once he had some young feller locked away fer stealin' a look from some saloon girl"

"No...he can't be that mean!"

"'Fraid so..." he shook his head.

"No-one otta be locked up fer that..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand in disapproval.

Milt shrugged. "That's what I heard..."

"Wall I sure don't whata get stuck there..." Then Sam looked at his brother. "Wait a minute...You can't steal a look..."

Milt burst into a roaring laugh. "Oh, little brother, when are you gonna learn!?" Milt tried to catch his breath and steadied himself by holding his little brother's shoulder as he continued to laugh. Sam finally gave in as well and started to laugh.

"Come on little brother, let's get to Dodge and see if we can find us some money!" Milt gently wacked Sam with his back hand across his stomach as the two brothers traced after what the mare left behind before walking to the big Kansas town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus poked his nose over the swing doors of the Long Branch Saloon. He saw a number of regulars playing cards and Sam was wiping down the bar while chatting up a couple of cowboys. Miss Kitty was sitting quietly at her usual table near the back of the room.

The hill man pulled in a deep breath and pushed to swing doors open with a might shove. Somehow it was a little more than what he expected as the doors banged with a loud thud, on either side of the railings that lead down onto the floor. Kitty's head lifted at the noise and a slight smile perched on her lips. Before his eyes caught her's she went back to her books to find out how long it would take Festus to get a drink out of her this time.

The hill man deputy walked across the floor and worked his way to the long wooden bar. "Wall mornin' Sam!" his hazel eyes sparkled a the barkeep.

"Festus. Would you like some coffee?" Sam's soft baritone voice was soothing and could likely talk a sick kitten from a tree.

Festus fussed with his vest and emitted a hacky cough. "No Sam, I don't feel like I'm up to a cup of coffee right now..."

Sam smiled and moved back down the bar where he observed his boss. A smile spread across his weathered face as he leaned on his elbow.

Kitty noted the cough and stood up from her table and slowly walked toward the hill man. "Don't you think Doc should see you about that?" Kitty teased.

"Oh, foot, Miss Kitty. It ain't nothin'..." He smiled, awkwardly.

"Oh?! Well, I'm no Doc...but it sure sounds like somethin' to me." she nodded.

Festus waved it off and looked around the room, "It ain't nothing that a little sip couldn't cure..." he then turn to face Kitty. "What I mean is, its just a whole lota dust, and a soothing drink just might help..." he smiled.

Kitty smiled back and walked to the taps and pulled a cold beer for her friend. "Here you go Festus. Enjoy." she said as she stepped back from behind the bar and went back to her table and books. "Much obliged Miss Kitty..." the hill man said before taking a big sip from the frothy glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milt and Sam reached the edge of Dodge and stood in wonder. Never before than they seen anything like the hustle and bustle of a thriving town. Milt placed his right hand firmly on his kid brother's shoulder, "We're gonna do just fine little brother." Sam looked at his brother and smiled broadly before returning his eyes to the busy street. His eyes filled with glee and his heart with high hopes of fortunes.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus set his empty glass down on to the long wooden bar. A look of satisfaction sat on his brow. "That thar, is still the best beer here in Dodge City, Miss Kitty." he winked and pointed to the glass.

"Why thank you again, Festus." Kitty smiled and stepped over to the bar again while she resumed her place at the end. "So. Matt has left you in charge of the town. What are you gonna do?"

Festus rolled his head slightly from side to side while playing with the empty glass on the bar. "Wall, first off, I have to look around town ta see if everybody is behaving. Then, if thars any thing afoot, I have ta stop it." he looked up into the blue eyes that twinkled at him. "Don't you fret none, now Miss Kitty. Everything is going be jist fine...jist like Matthew said it would be!" he smiled and pat her hand with his. She smiled back, "How 'bout another beer to see you through the day?" she added the last part with a hint of jest in her voice. Festus fussed some more with the glass and looked up, "That would be mighty kind of ya. It's a hot day and all...Folks have to keep up with their cool drinks in the heat. Ol' Doc even said so!"

Kitty smiled and had Sam bring them both a beer. "Well, I'm sure "Ol' Doc" would agree to some extent. But I think he means water, not beer." Festus waved his hand as if she was making something up that the old physician might have said. She chuckled. Once the tall barkeep brought the beverages, Kitty hoisted her glass, "Here's to a quiet week, Festus!" Kitty hoisted her glass.

"Amen to that." Festus joined her before chugging back the amber liquid. Regardless of how hard she tried, Kitty could never slow Festus down once a toast was made. She merely shook her head in amazement as he finished his beer in one long swallow and placed the glass down while running his ragged sleeve across his weathered, whiskered face; he smiled. "Wall I best be getting along..." The hill man held some uncertainly in his voice.

Kitty winked. "You 'll be just fine. Matt chose you because he knows you can do the job."

Festus smiled. "Thank you, Miss Kitty!" And with that he straightened his back and held out his chest before turning to the doorway. As he approached the swing doors he looked back and tipped his hat then pushed through the doors with an air of authority. Kitty couldn't help but laugh and Sam followed.

Festus stepped out on to the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. He drew in a deep breath of warm summer air and looked around. The street seemed as busy as ususal for the time of day. Folks out shopping and eating among other things. The part time deputy started down the street and continued looking out on the street and not where he was walking. Doc had just placed his foot on the boardwalk at the foot of his staircase and studied his watch and that is where the two men collided. Doc spilled backwards into one of Jonas' bushel baskets and Festus grabbed for the post.

"What in thunder are you doing!" Doc bellowed as he struggled to get out of the basket he was sitting in, while grasping his familiar black felt hat.

"I was doin' my job! Ferthermore, you walked into me, and now lookatcha! Ya look like someone who's been on a week drinkin' binge..." Festus scooped down and to help pull Doc to his feet.

"Drinkin' binge!" Doc huffed as he strengthened himself out. "You otta have your...no..." he stopped himself short of what sat on the tip of his tongue and swiped his moustache shaking his head, "it wouldn't work." he reached down to his medical bag before re-composing himself.

Festus was wary to Doc's ways, "What wouldn't work?" he scrunched up his left eye and looked hard at Doc.

Doc looked up a Festus. He's eyes sparkled with mischief and he smiled, "To have your brain examined." he continued.

"Huh?"

"They wouldn't find one!" Doc laughed.

Festus scowled at his old friend. "One of these day I'm gonna get you...you think yer so smart..." Festus' eyes drifted up from the doctor's and even Doc noticed that his attention was drawn to something else. He heard Festus swallow hard. "Festus?"

"Doc? I think we might be in fer a heap of trouble..." The hill man's eyes watched the Clemens brothers walk up the street. "I might have ta leave here myself!" Festus said as he looked around for somewhere to hid.

Doc then spotted the two men and by the time he turned, Festus was no where in sight. "Festus?" Doc looked back out on to the street and all he saw were the two men walking up the opposite side on the boardwalk. Doc ticked his head and rubbed the top of his ear. "Well, I wonder who they are?" Doc asked himself knowing deep down he didn't want to know having just witnessed Festus' disappearing act. "I wish Matt were here right now..." Experience and age taught Doc a lot about the town he called home.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc watched the two men continue walking up the boardwalk until they reached Ma Smalley's boarding house with mild interest.

Milt sat his carpet bag down and stood back looking at the place. "Milt? Whatcha lookin' at?" Sam asked and tried looking at what his older brother was seeing. But nothing jumped out at him.

"Oh. Nothing much. I think this here place is some kinda hotel fer poor folks." He smiled at his younger brother.

"Oh." Sam looked around. "We stayin' here?"

"Yup. If there's a room." And with that Milt picked up his luggage and entered the building followed by Sam.

Doc remained watching until his attention was broken. "Pist! Doc! Over here..." came a loud whisper.

Doc turned around and didn't see anyone at first. Then his eyes caught the sight of a hand waving him forward toward his own stairs. As the doctor got closer he realized that it was Festus. "Well, for goodness sakes! What in thunder are you doing under my stairs!" he growled in a slightly bemused way.

Festus place his index finger over his lips indicating that he would rather Doc whisper and not yell bring the attention to his whereabouts. "Doc! I think I'm in some deep trouble!"

Doc's eyes narrowed at the hill man. "Why and from what?"

"Them two fells that just went into Ma's...well they're distant cousins of mine on my Ma's side."

"So? They look perfectly normal to me..." Doc looked over to the boarding house. "How bad could that be?"

"Wall they ain't all thar!"

"Oh? How so?" Doc was now curious about Dodge's newest arrivals.

"Well...they may seem alright at first, but once ya get ta know them, you would think they eat their brain fer breakfast..." Festus peeked from under the stairs.

Doc set his medical bag down on the stairs and then place his hands in his pockets. "So what do you think you should do, "deputy"?"

Festus shifted and poked his head out slightly. "Doc. I need a powerful favour from ya."

Doc started to get an uneasy feeling, "Like what?" his barbitone voice was low and cautious and his eyes once again narrowed at the deputy.

Festus moved closer to Doc. "Ya see, them fellas don't know that I do the deputing fer Matthew when he's away,,,and sometimes when he aint..." Festus fussed.

"Oh for heaven sake, what?!" Doc barked as his patience snapped.

Festus pulled himself out from under the staircase, "Doc, they wouldn't take heed of this here badge on me if I tried, and I know them fellers are here to kick up a ruckus..."

Doc looked Festus in the eyes. "So? What do you want me for?" his lip partly curled in sarcasm.

"I want you to go down to Matthew's office and get yerself a badge."

Doc thought for a second then turned to fully face the hill man. "What? You want me to pin a badge on and..."

"Pretend like yer actin' like a marshal! Don'tcha see?" Festus' eye brows rose up under his scruffy hat.

Doc shook his head. "No, no I don't see. Festus I am a doctor. Doctor's don't enforce the law!"

"But Doc. Them two mutton-heads wouldn't know no difference. They respect old folks and you's be like an elder to them!" Festus wanted to shake the doctor.

"Old folks!? Old Folks!" Doc started to turn away.

"Please Doc! Help me. Do yo want Matthew to come came to Dodge and there be nothin' but a few sticks in the ground where the town was, cauze them Clemens brother's could steal a harness off a nightmare..."

Doc stopped and turn to the deputy. He sensed the plea in his tone. "Festus, you know I don't carry a gun..."

"Foot I know that Doc! I'll do that fer ya. All I need from you is to look...well..." Festus had trouble spitting out his words as he felt most of the time Doc was that way anyway.

"Look like what?" Doc waited.

Festus smiled weakly. "Ornery."

Doc huffed with a slight chuckle. "Well, deputy. Let's go to the jail house and talk."

Festus smiled and did one more check up the street before he ventured forth. Doc picked up his medical bag and followed the hill man to the office, all the while wondering just what had he agreed to help his whiskered with. He rolled his eyes to the heavens and prayed for guidance and for Matt to return as soon as humanly possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Milt flung his carpet bag on to the old bed and watched it bounce up and down slightly. He closed the door to the room and then walked to the bed and pressed down on it. He smiled. "Little brother, we're gonna sleep like never before. You just check out this here bed! Why, it's fit fer one of them high and mighty fancy royalty types ya do hear tell of." He smiled then sat down carefully before slowly laying back. "Yes, sir Sam. This is fit fer a queen!" he tucked his arms under the back of his head and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Sam slowly approached the bed and push down on it. "How co me we can afford to sleep here?"

Milt lifted an eyelid. "Cauze to make money ya have to put out some. We can't live in a barn and think folks are gonna play cards with us, do ya?"

Sam nodded slowly and smiled. "I think I know what yer sayin'!" he too smiled then sat on the bed and bounced it slightly. "It sure is comfy, ain't it!?" He looked over his shoulder to his brother. "Yup, little brother it sure is. It sure is." And with that being said, Sam also layed back on the bed with a slight smile on his face. "Ma sure would be proud of us if we got us a bunch of money and sent some to her."

"I think Ma would be even more proud of us if we got us some money and moved to California likes she's bin hopin' fer."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I think yer right, Milt."

"Of course I am." Milt closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. Sam stared at the ceiling for a few moments wondering what having lots of money would be like. With a deep sigh he too closed his eyes and drifted into a heavy sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stood behind Matt's large wooden desk and stared down at the deputy badge Festus had found in the desk for him. He ran his fingers of his right hand over his ear and then with the same hand swiped it across his greying moustache. "It's a "deputy's" badge!" he noted with impatience building in his voice.

Festus moved to Doc's side. "Wall... it looks like Matthew's!" he said as he poked at it with his finger and smile at the physician.

"Well, it "might look like" Matt's but it is clearly a deputy badge! No one would believe me to a "marshal" with that pinned on my chest!" Doc scoffed.

Festus' face twisted slightly in thought. "Wall it ain't that them Clemens brother will know the difference."

Doc sighed. "Festus. Has it ever occurred to you that some hill folks can read?" He pursed his lips. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Nah, Doc! And don't you be thinking that way at all!" Festus' lips then twisted in deeper thought. "I guess I was jist hopin' that you could help me. Doc, I gotsa do something!" His plea was felt by his old friend.

"Alright..." Doc gave in and held his right hand up to stop his hill man friend from continuing, "I'll take this over to the blacksmith and have him rough it up enough that it can't be read." Festus was about to say something but Doc cut him off, "But if Matt learns of this, you'll be the one to own up to it. After all this is Federal property you are making me tamper with. Good heavens I could be thrown in jail! Why did I ever say I'd help you!?" He picked up the badge.

Doc now was the one who was agitated. "Now Doc...calm yerself. It wont do you any good to pop somethin' on fretting about somethin' that ain't happened yet.."

Doc glared at the deputy. "Then why in thunder am I doing this now?! Heavens it could take days before "them Clemens brothers" do something! And by then Matt could be back to deal with it!" Doc half mimicked while barking at the hill man.

Festus bowed his head in slight embarrassment. "I know Matthew could be back, but I'm afeared that something is gonna happen sooner than later. I ain't never known them yahoos to longer too long in one area. Doc I owe ya a whole heap on this one." Festus' eyes shone and his face was full of helplessness. Doc melted. He was about to leave the office and as he placed his hand on the latch he was about to say that he'd be willing for the payback but having looked at his beleaguered friend he sighed. "I, at least hope to have a few meals paid for." he grumped before stepping up and out of the jail house.

Doc looked down at the metal badge he held in his thick hand. A sly smile spread across his mouth. In his mind he cast the drudgery of doctoring aside for a moment. This might be fun after all. Doc moved along up to the blacksmith and with every step he became energized. A doctor that was marshal. They shall call him "Marshal Doc."


	7. Chapter 7

Milt stretch his arms out and arched his back before shoving Sam out on to the floor. "Whatcha do that fer!?" Sam hollered from the floor beside the bed. Slowly he rose to his knees and gazed at his brother who sat on the far side. "I done that cause it's time for us ta get some viddles and then hit the town. My lucky cards are up my sleeves and jist itchin' ta do business." Milt continued to stretch this time standing and rubbing the back of his neck before he ran his rough hands down over his face.

Sam stood and arched his back and listened to it snap. "Sure was a good sleep in that bed. I could stayed there all night." he said mournfully as he walked to the window to look out. "It's almost dark."

"Yeah, you could stayed there all night, but that ain't gonna get us the money was are plannin' ta get." Milt turned and looked at his brother, "Remember Mama..."

Sam scratched his chin, "I am thinkin of her but I just can't see how yer plannin on make money with yer lucky cards."

Milt walked to the window and stood next to his brother. "You jist have ta believe little brother. You'll see." and with a thud pat the young man hard on the back which just about pitched him through the window. Milt roared with laughter again while Sam just stood and shook his head. "One day I'm gonna be bigger than you, and I getcha back fer all these."

"Sure, little brother. Sure." Milt turned to leave and as he picked up his hat off the end of the bed me motioned for Sam to join him. His little brother slowly walked to the bed. Deep down he was uncertain about his brother's ability to make money, but with a quick shrug he erased the thought from his mind and happily followed Milt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was fairly satisfied that the word "deputy" was no longer legible. "Thanks Hank. Now you don't have to mention this to anyone."

"Sure Doc. Hope the marshal isn't too upset with me."

Doc ticked his head and smiled, "We'll both keep this a secret then."

"Yeah. A secret." Hank smiled slightly at the town physician. "Is everything okay, Doc?"

Doc nodded just once, sharply. "No worries, Hank. Thanks again." the doctor motioned with the badge as he turned to the door. Under his breath the muttered, "I sure hope everything is going to be okay." he tucked the badge into his vest pocket and strolled up the street wondering where the town's appointed deputy was lurking this time. Doc's eyes darted up and down the street waiting to catch a glimpse of the hill man. He was nowhere in sight so he continued his way up the street until he reached the Long Branch. Doc was about to enter when he saw the Clemens brothers walking down the far of the street. He was somehow torn between following them and going into the saloon. The later was his decision as he pushed through the swing doors and stepped down on to the main floor.

"Well, hello Doc!" Kitty chirped from the far end of the long wooden bar. "You sure look like you have a lot on your mind right now!" she smiled as he stepped next to her without a word. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Doc looked up into the two blue eyes that looked at him. "You sure can."

Kitty looked strangely at the doctor. "Oh, this must be serious!"

"Oh, don't you start too!" he scoffed.

Kitty moved down the back of the bar and retrieved two crystal glasses and set one out in front of the doctor and one for her. "Want to talk about it?" she said as she poured the amber liquid into each glass. She almost laughed at Doc's state of raising hysteria. "Come on. Out with it." She scolded.

Doc tried to brush his friend off but her blue eyes melted into his. "Pshaw."

"Come on Doc. Something is clearly bothering you, now what? How can I help?" she pressed.

"Well for starters, you could ask that big marshal boyfriend to find another deputy when he's out of town!" Doc took a larger than normal sip from his glass.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I should have know that Festus had something to do with this!" she sipped from her own glass. "What's he done now?" she continued with her drink.

Doc took another drink of his whiskey and then produced the badge. "He's asked me to be marshal, that's all!"

Kitty sprayed her drink across the bar and at the doctor. As she choked down the remaining liquid she sputtered. "He what!?!" she asked as she mopped up the spray.

"You heard me. He asked me to be the marshal and heavens sake don't ask why from me. That you'll have to ask of him...if he ever shows up again." Doc was now wiping his sleeve with his handkerchief.

"Let me guess. Relatives are in town." Kitty's voice was flat.

"As a matter of fact, you are correct." Doc smiled and set his empty glass down. "I would love a refill."


	8. Chapter 8

Festus crept up Front Street and kept to the darkness cast by the tall gas lamps. His eyes watched every movement by anything that moved, thinking it was the Clemens brothers. He reached the small alley between the Long Branch and the general Store. After a quick check the deputy noted that the doctor was not in his office, up the stairs. Festus moved across the alley like a cat being watched by another. He quickly dashed to the door of the saloon and burst through causing all patrons to turn their heads.

Kitty and Doc looked up from their conversation and watch the hill man slowly make his way into the room and across to his friends at the bar. The hill man circled his index finger around his shirt collar in thank praise that the Clemens brothers were not in the Long Branch.

"Festus. What on earth has you acting so strange?" Kitty asked as she placed he hand on her hip and leaned onto the bar with her other arm. Her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief; the kind she mostly left for Doc. Doc was amused by the question and leaned on the bar and looked at the deputy and awaited his answer.

Festus ran his hand across the surface of the bar and fussed with the front rail. "Oh, for heaven's sakes!" Doc barked causing the hill man to jump. "Kitty, I'll bye the drinks to see if we can loosen his lips any..."

"Golly bill, Doc! I gots a heap of thinkin' ta do!" Festus shifted his weight.

"Thinkin about what?" Doc looked at this whiskered friend. "You shouldn't have a care in the world."

"Oh, but I do right now, Doc!" Festus' eyebrows slid up to his hat sweatband. "With them Clemens brothers here in Dodge, I have try and stay one step ahead of them. Why they are more slipperty than an oiled dew worm!"

"Really?" Kitty countered in query.

"If I'm lyin', I'm dyin'" Festus held up his right hand after remembering what Matt told him, and Doc too on occasion.

"Boy these distant cousins of yours must be quite the pair!" Doc chuckled as he took a sip from his glass.

"You jist go a heard you ol' scamp. Git yer jollies. Just you remember when the time comes yer wearin' a badge and then we'll see who's laughing a who..."

Doc swallowed hard. Somehow he didn't like the tone of the hill man's voice. The physician's crystal blue eyes lifted into Kitty's who wore a strange look on her face. "Festus. You can't expect Doc to do what Matt does! He could get hurt!"

Festus scoffed at the question, "Foot I know that Miss Kitty. I ain't about to let noone hurt ol' Doc!"

"Glad to hear that." Doc mutterer over his glass. And no sooner had the doctor uttered the words Milt and Sam Clemens enter the Long Branch looking for a game of cards. They slowly surveyed the room and staked out a table off to the side that seemed to be running deep with cards and money.

Both Kitty and Doc set their glasses down and watched the hill man beside them. Festus' back stiffened as he slowly turned around. "This ain't gonna be good business, Miss Kitty." he whispered back over his shoulder hoping to go unnoticed. With a deep swallow, the hill man crept toward the doors and that is when Milt spotted him. "Hey! You! Aint' you Festus Haggen!?" Festus panicked and hoped by looking around behind him would at least give him a moment to think.

Milt Clemens walked slowly toward the hill man who was now trapped at the doorway. "I asked you a question, whiskers. Ain't you Festus Haggen?"

Festus slowly nodded a yes and then Milt pulled his gun on him. Kitty gasped. Doc gathered up his badge and quickly pinned it to his vest. "Hold on there!" he barked as he walked toward Milt. "What's the problem here?"

"Haggens are." Milt sneered.

"Well you just can't come into to Dodge and shoot them!" Doc couldn't believe he just said what he did.

"Who are you?" Milt looked down at Doc who stood a good foot shorter. "I'm, er, well I'm the marshal here."

Milt leaned forward and looked Doc in the eye. "Didn't I see you earlier with a medical bag?"

Doc couldn't deny that fact. "Yes, you likely did. Why?"

"How can a marshal also be a doctor?"

Doc screwed his finger into his ear and looked at Festus who had gone white as a ghost. Doc looked back to Milt and looked him hard in the eye. "I'm both. They called me Marshal Doc."

Milt lowered his gun. He didn't know what to say except as he turned back to the card table. "We'll finish this another time, Haggen." Both Doc and Festus sighed a collective relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc took Festus by the elbow and pointed to the bar where Kitty stood watching. Sam stood by her side and was ready to grab hold of the shotgun under the bar if need be. Festus was still trying to leave the saloon when Doc finally glared at him and got his attention. "We need to talk..." he said in a sorrily tone. His crystal blue eyes shifted quickly to the bar and then back to the hill man. Festus felt like he was shrinking and he heard his own gulp he made as he swallowed. It slammed into his ears. There were only a few occasions where he took the doctor that seriously. The older man looked like he was ready to kick the living tar out of him. "Sure Doc..." and he moved to the bar, slowly.

Doc pushed in tightly beside Kitty and starred at his whiskered friend. "Now, before I have to exercise more law with this badge, what on earth is going on between the _Haggen_ clan and them?!" Doc emphasized the Haggen name as he shot his finger toward the men who had now settled into the card game at the corner table.

Festus ran his weathered right hand across the back of his neck and before drawing it across his chin and cheek. His eyes focussed on the bar and he purposely avoided eye contact with the three people who were now leaning forward waiting his answer. Still avoiding the question, he then played with the empty glass on the bar while formulating his thoughts.

"Oh, for heavens sake, Kitty! Give him a drink...a good strong one. Something that will loosen those lips of his!" Doc sputtered impatiently.

Kitty made a face and passed the duty along to Sam who reached down below the bar and pulled out a dusty bottle. "How's this, Miss Kitty?" the barkeep's velvet baritone voice asked.

"That'll be just fine Sam." Kitty smiled at her best bartender and watched him pour the amber liquid into the glass with skilled measurement. "Here, Festus. Drink up..." Kitty's own voice held a slight hint of amusement as he older friend became more agitated. "You want one too, Doc?"

"Pshaw." he muttered with a quick swipe of his moustache. "I've never seen anyone mooch as many drinks in all my life as this one." he nonchalantly waved his hand toward Festus.

"Wall ifin you had the likes of them two as part of yer kin, you'd be drinkin a few yerself..." Festus finally spoke. His whole physical appearance was as frazzled as his voice.

"Why don't you just tell us, Festus. Maybe Doc and I can help you." Kitty said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. Doc rolled his eyes and then slid his glass forward. "Okay. You convinced me..." he pointed to the glass. Kitty chuckled as she filled it and placed it in front of the physician.

"You won't believe me ifin I do tell you anyhow." Festus hadn't touched his drink and looked back over his shoulder.

Kitty's eyebrows rose in question and she hushed the doctor up as he was just about to say something. "Go ahead. Try us." Now her look landed on the doctor who tried to maintain his composure.

Festus slowly looked back at his friends. "Okay...I'll tell you, and you better not laugh neither!"

Doc pushed his lips hard together trying not to laugh as Kitty caught the look on his face and swatted his arm. "Go ahead, Festus." she smiled warmly hoping that it would draw his story out of him easier.

"Wall, it all started a way back. Even before the Haggens got here...I mean to here..." he motioned with his hands.

"It started in Europe?!" Doc looked up in surprise.

"Didn't everything?" Festus scoffed and then continued, "Ya see, the Haggens, wall they started out looking after some fellas that wore metal plating and fought at night. Least that's what great uncle Hurkle Haggen always said. They were all kinda shivery like too!"

Doc's eyebrows pushed together in thought. "You meant that the Haggens worked for knights who wore armour, in the age of chivalry?"

"Wall that's jist what I said!" Festus continued, "Even their horses had metal plates on them so it was the Haggens who made it and fixed it, don't ya see!? That probably why come by blacksmithing so natural like!" Kitty and Doc just starred on "Then, see, one of them fellers that fought at night, fell in lover fer one of the Haggen shemales. They were gonna git married and all, but the other side, them Clemens, they were the ones that did the cooking, thought that their shemale was better than out Haggen one, and the fightin' started...and it ain't never ended..."

Doc and Kitty stood back. Both their mouths hung open. Doc finally snapped. "That is one of the most far fetched tales you have ever told!"

Kitty had nothing more to offer.

"Doc, if I'm lyin', I'm dyin'!" Festus picked up the glass and swallowed the contents in one go. He set the glass down. "Great uncle Hurkle wouldn't never lie to his kinfolks! Ifin' you don't believe me, you jist get yerself over to that table and ask yerself." Festus filled his chest with a deep breath. "I got more importanter thangs to do right now." And with that the deputy made a hasty dash to the door.

"That is the darnedest story I ever..." Doc muttered as he noticed now kitty held a drink in her hand. "Bottoms up, Doc." She winked before drinking the amber liquid. "Darnedest story indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

Milt eyed Doc and Kitty at the bar. He stood slowly and hoisted his trousers up higher and adjusted his gun belt. He motioned to Sam that he was stepping away from the game for a minute and Sam nodded in understanding.

Milt drew a deep breath and walked with calculated steps over to the bar. He kept checking on the door of the saloon, thinking that the whiskered face deputy would pop through at any minute to be with his boss...this Doc Marshal fella.

Kitty lifted her eyes at the man walking slowly toward them and she nudged Doc on the elbow. "I think you have a visitor.." she said dryly as she watched the scruffy Clemens brother cagily move toward the bar.

Milt wove through a small group of men and finally made it to the bar and settled in next to the doctor. He looked down on the shorter man. "So. You're really the marshal and the town doc." His voice held a volume of disbelief. "Just what did fuzzy face tell you about us anyways?"

Doc looked up from his now empty glass as he gently set it on the bar then straightened. "Now, I don't go around asking you what you are doing here or go around and ask other folks if they know why you're here, so what Festus and I spoke about is between him and me."

Milt stepped back slightly. "Yer a crafty one, ain'tcha?!"

Doc said nothing but kept his eyes on the old Clemens brother.

"I suppose he went and said something about us stealing cows a ling time ago..." Milt leaned on the bar.

Doc's and Kitty's eyebrows rose. "Well, not exactly..." Doc didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, okay. We did steal three cows. But that was a long, long time ago. Heck our clans never met before that day..." Milt waved his hand in the air.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't work for a noble in the old country?" Doc's eyebrows then fell as he now felt that Festus' story was just that - a story. A tall tale in fact.

Milt scratched his chin then glared at Doc. "What did yer deputy say about that!?"

Doc eased back his position at the bar. He felt that Milt was now on the decence and the question hit a nerve. "Festus just said that your family, if you will, was upset with his family because some knight married one of his and not your's..."

"Why that mush-head!" Milt slammed him hand palm down on to the bar. "I otta shoot him between the eyes fer say that to anyone!" Milt grew more agitated.

"So it's true?" Kitty asked for further truth.

"Sure it is! That Haggen clan is the sum of the lot!" Milt pushed himself from the bar and crashed his right hand into his left palm. "He just keeps bring that back up. I know! I know. All it would have taken was fer his kin to change things, but they didn't and then things got worser over here..."

"Worse." Doc corrected.

"Don't give me a hard time with that law man. This is serious clan business." Milt glared at Doc.

Doc ran his right hand over his moustache. "Well, just you remember to keep that 'clan business' out of my town."

Milt ticked his head and readjusted his gun belt again. "You just tell that big-mouth deputy that he just made things a whole heap worse fer himself. No-one outside the Clemens and Haggens were to know this..." Milt backed away. "You tell him you...you... Marshal Doc!" Milt stammered.

The older Clemens brother motioned to Sam to join him and his younger brother stood quickly and scrambled to his brother's side. "We got some deep thinking ta do. Come on." he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and the two men left the saloon.

Kitty looked at Doc. "Well. What do you think of that?" she chuckled.

Doc was silent then he turned to his friend, "What I think? There's going to be trouble, that's what I think." his crystal blue eyes wandered back to the doors of the saloon, which continued to swing back and forth into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Milt stopped Sam from walking back to their room at the boarding house. "Do you know what that big mouth deputy has done?" he held his brother close and stared him in the eyes.

"Nope..." Sam lazily said. "How could I?"

"He told them folks in there the family secret!" Milt quickly released his brother's shirt.

"No, not the family secret! He didn't! Say it ain't so, Milt!" Sam flapped his arms not knowing what to do.

"'Fraid so little brother and just calm down. Now we gotta find him a teach him a lesson." Milt looked up and down the street.

"Wall where do you figure he's at?" Sam also looked around the street.

"Over there. It's the marshal's office. He's bound to show up sooner or later." Milt started down the street with determined steps. Sam happily followed along.

The two brothers got part way down the street when an idea flooded Milt's mind and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Stop here little brother. Where gonna catch us a Haggen in Clemens style!"

"How so, Milt?" Sam stood looking at his brother with a vague hint of what he was talking about in his mind.

"That Marshal Doc fella can't stay in that saloon all day, now can he. He's got two jobs to be doing!" Milt smiled and crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Oh." Sam said and looked over to the Long Branch. "Good thinkin' brother Milt!" The two cackled in delight about their newly hatch plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket and popped it open with his thumb. With slight tromboning of his arm to focus the watch dial in his palm without his glasses, he clicked it closed after reading the time. "Well Kitty. I hate to break up this most interesting morning conversation, but I have to go out to the Whither's place and check on little Billy. I think he's some along nicely after breaking his leg two weeks ago. Kids..." Doc smirked.

Kitty smiled. "Don't forget to come back! I know what her cooking is like..."

Doc chuckled and ran his right hand across his greying moustache as he tipped his black felt hat and headed to the door. "And you be careful! I don't like you playing the marshal around here. And if something does, you have my word that I'll double or triple that on Festus for getting you into this!" Kitty called after the doctor.

Doc smiled at that thought and waved off any fears, "I will. Heaven's sakes! I wasn't born yesterday. Who would take on a marshal without a gun, anyway?!" Adams chuckled as he stepped through the swing doors and out on to the board walk.

Kitty shook her head as she watched her old friend leave. She truly loved him like a father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milt and Sam watch the Marshal Doctor walk across the alley and over to the staircase that lead up to his doctor office. They had noted the sign hanging there earlier. With a quick check up and down the street for the scruffy deputy or anyone else, they walked over to the alley and waited for the doctor to return to the boardwalk. The stairs provided enough coverage as they waited. "How long is he gonna be up there?" Sam whispered loudly to his brother with almost cause him to leap free of his skin. "Whatcha do that fer!?" he cuffed Sam hard.

"I didn't mean ta spook ya..." he looked sheepishly at his brother and as the door opened and closed at the top of the stairs the Clemens brothers froze. Milt nodded that soon it would be time to take the old man hostage.

Doc slowly made his way down the stairs and was about to step off the boardwalk when Milt grabbed him from behind and pulled him back under the stairs. Milt held his strong hand over Doc's mouth who struggled to get free. Milt glared at him, "You gonna come peaceful like or the hard way?"

Doc mumbled.

"What'd he say?" Sam leaned in.

Milt slowly and carefully removed his had from Doc's mouth. "Answer him...what did you say?"

"I said, let me go!" Doc jostled again to free himself.

"Oh, no you don't. Yer comin' with us cause you are gonna help us snag a Haggen." Milt smiled and looked gleefully at his little brother.

"I'll have no part of this! Now let me go!" Doc's voice escalated and then when silent. Milt hit him hard over the head with his pistol. Doc's body went limp in Milt's arms. "Ya didn't need ta hit him that hard, Milt!" Sam scolded and looked at the doctor with worry.

"Hush up! Hide that hat and doctoring bag somewhere and hurry!" Milt urged Sam as he remained holding Doc. Sam stuffed the familiar black hat and leather bag under the stairs, The Clemens brothers then carefully carried the unconscious doctor through the back alley and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Festus fussed with the coffee pot and finally plunked the empty light blue enamelled vessel down hard on the wood stove inside the office. "Why in tarnation did them yahoos have to come ta Dodge anyways?" He muttered to himself and finally decided he wanted something more than a coffee as the night grew onward.

The deputy checked is watch and it read 8:55 pm. on the warm late autumn night. "Ah, fiddle-sticks. I messed this whole thing up too. Doc ain't never gonna forgive me for this..." he continued to mutter to himself as left the jail house and pulled the door closed behind him. It had been several hours since he left Doc and Miss Kitty at the Long Branch and his run in with the Clemens.

Festus decided to talk to Doc and make it up to him. He walked up the street with his stride filled with confidence and reached the boardwalk opposite the doctor's stairs. He noted that there weren't any lamps lit, so he assumed that Doc was still with Miss Kitty. He quickly strutted across the dusty street and entered the saloon. His hazel eyes scanned the sea of patrons for the doctor but he was nowhere in sight.

Slowly the hill man stepped down from the entrance and wove his way over to the end of the bar where Miss Kitty was perched looking at her ledgers. "Miss Kitty!?" he tipped his hat.

"Oh, hello Festus!" she looked up from her books with a smile on her face.

"You seen Doc around, have ya?" Festus inquired.

"Not since he left here a few hours ago. He said he had a call out to Mrs Whither's boy, Billy. He'll be back later, unless she feeds him!" She chuckled.

"Oh...I jist wanted to talk to him that's all..."

"Well, you can wait here for him if you want." Kitty's blue eyes sparkled.

"Don't mind if I do..." the deputy looked around the room.

"Can I buy you a beer, Festus?" Kitty knew why he was hanging around.

"Oh, that would be much appreciated, Miss Kitty! Thank you!" he smiled at his friend.

Kitty motioned to Sam to pour the deputy a drink and she turned back to her books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milt had Sam stop. "This is far enough that Haggen can't follow us tonight. By then he'll be dealt with anyways." They set Doc down in what Sam thought was a rather harsh manner. "Go easy on him Milt. Ya hurt him enough with your pistol!"

"Well you tend to the old sawbones. I'll go back into Dodge and write a note fer that whiskered faced deputy. I'll snag us a few blankets too. Not stop fussing over him until you get a fire lit!" Milt ordered his younger brother who was studying the unconscious man at his knees. "He look awful bad Milt..."

"Yer gonna look that way too if I get back here and you ain't got a fire going!" Milt pointed to the ground.

"Sure, Milt. Sure." Sam said with little enthusiasm as he stood and started to gather twigs and dried grass to start the fire with.

Milt sighed and turned to head back to Dodge. Sam watched him as he slipped out of sight. Deep down he wished that his brother would just let things go, but he also knew that Milt held the Clemens clan very high and he'd stop at nothing to keep the name clean - even if it meant being a little underhanded himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milt reached Dodge in about a half hour. It was now dark and the lamp lighter was making his rounds. Milt tiptoed passed the marshal's office and peeked in through the window but didn't see the deputy. He continued up the street and took a back alley to the window of the room he and Sam where sharing at Ma Smalley's. Carefully he opened it and crawled through. He gathered a few blankets and found a pencil and a scrap of paper to scribble his note to Festus on.

In a frenzy he scribbled a note with a time and location for the deputy and him to meet. Now he had to deliver it. Somehow.

Milt gathered the blankets and left the room the same way he entered then quickly crossed the street and hovered outside the Long Branch looking for someone who might deliver the message. And along came Louie Pheeters.

Milt stopped Louie. "Hey. You want to make a dollar?"

Louie looked around like it was a joke, but when he realized that they were the only two on the street he agreed. "What do I have to do?"

"You take this here note and give it to that whiskered faced deputy. It's really important." Milt sneered.

"Sure. I'll do that if it is so important!" Louie smiled.

"Good. Here you go." Milt handed the note and dollar over to Louie. "Go on!" Mile pushed the older man toward the saloon and as soon as he was satisfied that Louie was doing the job, Milt left through the back alley.

Louie sauntered over to the bar. "Evening Miss Kitty. Festus."

"Good evening Louie. Little late tonight, aren't you?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, not really Miss Kitty. I was busy helping hank at the stable. Worked up areal thrust, I did!"

"I bet you did!" Kitty smiled as she poured him a drink herself.

"Oh, Festus. A fella gave me this for you."

"Oh? What fella?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him in Dodge before." Louie then turned his attention to his drink while Festus looked blankly at the scribbles on the paper.

Kitty placed her hand firmly on her hip. "I agree with Doc. It's about time you learned to read."

Festus made a face before handing the paper to Kitty. As she turned it right side up, her mouth fell open. "Oh, no. Festus...it's Doc!"

Festus choked on his drink. "What about ol' Doc?"

"The Clemens brothers have taken him hostage!" Kitty's eyes misted as she looked up at Festus. He swallowed hard and then drew a deep breath. His heart sank knowing that he had gotten his dear friend in to something of a mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Milt made his way back out of town and reached the small clearing near the creek where he left Sam to care for Marshal Doc. Sam had a small fire going and he had removed his vest to make an impromptu pillow for the sill unconscious man. Milt dropped the blankets at his feet and looked at his younger brother, "Maybe you two otta become good friends. You could help him with his doctorin' job..." he said dryly.

"Milt he ain't moved a muscle since we got here. You really hurt him!" Sam was starting to panic.

"Well as soon as I meet Haggen then he can go back to town. Until then, he stays here. Put a blanket over him..." Milt kicked the small bundle of blankets toward his brother and Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus stood looking at Kitty. Both of them were without words until the hill man squeaked out, "Does that thar message say more, Miss Kitty." He tried to peek over her hands.

Kitty blinked hard and re-read the note. She nodded and softly spoke, "I want to see that Haggen at the livery at midnight. I'll teach him ta open his big mouth." Kitty looked up into the hazel eyes that were boring a hole through hers.

The deputy swallowed hard and was about to leave when Sam stepped through the office door. "Sorry I was over hearing, Miss Kitty, but this it really important." In the barkeep's hands were Doc's hat and medical bag.

Kitty gasped and Festus moved toward Sam. "Where did ji find em Sam?" Festus asked.

"They were under the Doc's stairs. I was moving some empty barrels around in the alley and turned and spotted them right off under the staircase..."

Kitty was growing more angry with Festus. "Festus. I warned you that something might happen. That was a stupid idea that you talked Doc into!"

Festus was about to say something but Sam interrupted, "I'm afraid that this might be worse, Miss Kitty, Festus..."

"Why Sam? She moved out from behind the bar and toward the tall barkeep.

Sam removed his hand from inside Doc's black felt hat and it was covered in clotting blood. "Looks like Doc's hurt bad..."

Kitty gasped then looked at Festus who was growing more angry by the second. "I'll find those mangy Clemens and they better have God on their side cause I'm gonna tear their arms off and beat them with them!"

Festus started to leave when Kitty caught him by the arm. "Festus. I'm sorry for what I said. I know Doc volunteered in his way to help you, but you just can't go thundering around in the dark looking for him. Not alone."

"I'll help, Miss Kitty." Sam offered in his usual way.

"No Sam. But thank you. I think we better send a telegram to Matt in Spearville. It's only around 9:30 and if he gets it soon, it's only about an hour ride back to Dodge." Kitty tried to reason with her emotions swirling all around her.

"The marshal isn't going to like this..." Sam's baritone sank in despair.

"Why is it that I feel that I'm gonna be looking fer a new job come tomorrow?" Festus said slowly with his head hung low as he turned to leave the saloon.

"Where are you going, Festus?" Kitty asked with heavy concern in her tone.

"I'm gonna look fer Doc. I figure you could send the telegram and hopefully Matthew will get back to Dodge before midnight and...ah, fiddle sticks Miss Kitty. I gotta find ol' Doc. You're right...I shoulda never gotten the old scudder into this mess."

Kitty smiled at the deputy warmly. "I know you meant well. Do your best. And Festus...bring him home and stay safe, okay?" she smiled weakly at the forlorn hill man as her heart was breaking with the thought of Doc being somewhere and hurt.

"I'll do that, Miss Kitty and I'll make sure he's in one piece too." the hill man smiled slightly and turned on his heels. Never before was he so angry at the Clemens brothers. He wanted to kick them in the seat of their pants, clear across Kansas.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty looked back over her shoulder, "Sam look after the Long Branch. I'm going over to the telegraph office and wire Matt."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty." Sam smiled and tried to cast some reassurance over the bleak situation. He watched his boss turn to leave, "Doc will be okay, Miss Kitty. I just know it..."

Kitty stopped at the swing doors and held her head low and tried to muster a positive frame of mind. Slowly she lifted her head and looked back to the tall barkeep, "Thank you Sam. I'm sure you are right..." She tightened her lips to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'll be over at the telegraph office..." she said as turned and pushed through the swing doors and out into the night.

Sam sighed. Deep down he knew that Festus had over stepped his duties and that someone was going to get hurt. Why, he wondered, did it have to be Doc?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus had saddled his old mule, Ruth and walked him out onto the street. The deputy's eyes caught sight of Kitty entering the telegraph office so he decided to meet up with her and let her know he was on his way. He pulled on the mule's reigns and walked toward the little office. His heart hurt for his friend the doctor, but more-so for letting everyone down with his silly plan, "Come on Ruth. We ain't got all night. I have ta let Miss Kitty know we're heading out to look fer ol' Doc."

Just as the deputy reached the steps, Kitty stepped back out on to the boardwalk.

"Miss Kitty?"

"Hello Festus." she said with a an air of coolness in her voice.

"Didga jit the telegraph sent off to Matthew?" Festus' eyebrows rose in question.

"Yes. I'm going to wait here for a bit in hopes he responds." He voice remained flat. "You better get a move on. We don't know if they are still moving further out of Dodge, or how badly Doc's hurt."

Festus nodded and quickly mounted the mule. "I'll bring him back, Miss Kitty. I give my word on that, and if I'm lyin', I'm dyin'..."

"Just go, Festus..." Kitty motioned him to leave with a backward swat of her hand. The hill man knew then that he had breached a trust and it would be some time before it was restored. "I'll see you later then..." Festus said as he nudge his spurs into Ruth's flanks and the mule hoped forward and down the street.

Kitty stood under the lamp light and watch as the deputy disappeared into the dankness. She felt badly for saying what she did, but she couldn't hide her annoyance anymore for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milt gather some more twigs and branches for the small campfire that Sam had started. He watched his younger brother tending to the Marshal Doc. "Gonna make him yer friend, little brother?" he laughed.

"Ya didn't need ta hit him so hard..." Sam glared back over his shoulder as he tucked the blankets around the unconscious physician.

"He shoulda come more quiet like then." Milt grunted.

"You didn't give him much a chance. That Haggen fella is gonna be some mad about this. Not to mention the redhead at the saloon. They look real close." Sam continued to fuss over Doc.

"Well, you can just continue to play nursemaid to the old geezer, cause I'm gonin' back to Dodge and tan me a Haggen hide!" Milt turned when he heard a different voice from behind him and quickly turned back to see Doc trying to push himself up on his left elbow, "You 're getting your self in deeper and deeper son." He held his aching head right hand. "It's time to let bygones to be bygones..."

"He's right Milt!" Sam jumped to his feet hoping to reason with this older brother.

Milt looked at his brother and down at the doctor. "You're both soft. I'm standing up to the Clemens name and you...you little brother want to back down?!"

Sam was speechless but Doc had something to say, "How do you really know that what Festus said is true? It's a long, long time ago...stories get changed and confused..."

"You shut up old man!" Milt stepped forward in a threatening manner but Sam stepped between them. "Leave him be, Milt..."

Milt swallowed hard. "Okay. You two just stay here and I'll do what I said I was going to do." He turned again to leave and once again Doc spoke, "Festus wont be there..."

Milt stopped in his tracks and turned again on his heels, "Why wont he?"

"He'll be out looking for me, that's why..." Doc said weakly before slowly sinking back to the ground as both his head and stomach were spinning. He drew a deep breath before blacking out again.

Milt clutched his fists in anger, "Damn you Haggen..." he sneered. Now he had to rethink his plan. "Damn." he sputtered again.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt had just settled in and was removing his shirt before crawling into bed for the night when a knock came to his hotel door. "What the...?" he said as he slowly walked to the door of his hotel room with caution. "Who is it?"

"I have a telegram for Marshal Matt Dillon form a Miss Kitty Russell in Dodge City." the voice said through the door. Matt's large hand grabbed the brass knob and pulled the door open with such force it almost sucked the small telegraph operator into the room. Matt steadied the smaller man as he reached for the paper and began to read it.

"Want for me to stay incase you want to reply?" The telegraph operator asked, but the question fell onto deaf ears as Matt was fully engrossed into the contents of the telegram which read, "Clemens brothers in town -stop. Been trouble and Doc is hurt - stop. Please hurry back - stop. Kitty - stop."

Matt looked up to the smaller man. "I need you to send a reply."

"I figured..." the operator replied dryly. "What is your message?" he pulled a pad of paper from his back pants pocket and prepared to take Matt's message. "Tell Kitty I will be there as soon as I can. Hopefully tonight."

"Yes, sir Marshal." the telegram operator scurried back down the hall and down the stairs to his station. He sensed the urgency in the marshal's voice.

Matt stood looking at the message. His heart was heavy with disappointment in his deputy. Ten he wondered why it wasn't Festus that sent the message. Matt stepped out of his room and walked down the hall to Judge Brooker's room. Thankfully he saw light from under the door indicating that Brooker was still awake. Matt drew a deep breath before knocking gently on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" Brooker asked.

"Matt Dillon. I'm afraid its urgent." Matt waited and listen to Brooker moving around the room behind the closed door. It seemed like forever before the lock was released and the door slowly opened. "Matt?" He motioned for the marshal to enter the door and closed the door behind him. Brooker moved to the table with the coal oil lamp and adjusted his dressing robe tie, pulling it tighter around his waist. "You look very concerned, what is it?." Brooker noted.

"I am concerned. I would like to ask for a stay in the trial." Matt's voice was low as he handed the telegram to the judge.

"Oh, my." Brooker turned his back to Matt and walked to the window of his room. He held the message in his right hand while his left hand rubbed his chin in thought. "This is a highly unusual request Matt. The trial only started this after noon."

"I know that Judge. I normally ask for a stay, but this message came from Kitty, and it says Doc is hurt. Something must be really wrong..."

Brooker nodded in agreement. "Well, it might not look good tomorrow morning when I announce this, but considering the accused is on trial for robbery and not murder, I'll grant the stay. But I urge that you don't make a habit of this..." Brooker warned.

"Believe me, I wont. I'll make sure of that..." Matt's demeanor was void of any humour. He quickly thanked the judge and started to leave when Brooker spoke, "And Matt. I hope Doc is alright." Matt nodded and smiled, "Me too." He then headed back to his room to pack what was necessary for the hour plus ride back to Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty remained waiting on the chair outside the telegraph office. Barney Danches finally stepped out onto the boardwalk next to her. "Miss Kitty? Here's the telegram you've been waiting for?"

Kitty was clearly unimpressed with the event that lead her to the chair outside the telegraph office. "Barney, thank you. Just spare me the details, what does it say?"

Barney cleared his throat, "Miss Kitty, it ain't right that I go reading your telegram like this..."

"Don't read it then, just tell me what it says. You wrote it down..." Her anger crept into her voice even more.

Barney swallowed, "Sure thing...uh, well it says that the marshal will get here as soon as he can and hopefully tonight." Barney then stepped forward as he saw Kitty sigh with slight relief. "Is there something that I should know about, Miss Kitty? I mean is there something really wrong?"

Kitty stood and smiled while thanking Barney for his willingness to stay at the office a little later than normal. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "You don't need to worry, Barney. Once the marshal is back, every thing will be just fine..." She smiled warmly and turned back up the street to the Long Branch Saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milt's mind was made up. He knew what he had to do next. With determination he stood and turned into the dark. "Where you goin', Milt?" Sam stood and approached his brother. "I ain't telling you. Seein' how you and the marshal there are 'real' good friends now. I have to do something myself!" he sneered at Sam then walked into the night.

Sam followed for a few steps, "Milt, your only makin' things worse. Tell me where yer goin'!" his younger brother tried to plea with his brother.

Milt stopped in his tracks. He huffed and turned quickly to face his younger brother. "I'm gonna bring that marshal's redheaded friend out here too. Then Haggen will take notice!" Milt turned and stomped off into the darkness of the night. Just a hint of him could be seen as the clouds moved over the moon. Sam stood watching for what seemed like an eternity before he returned to Doc's side. He sat down and studied the older man's face. He looked peaceful. Sam wondered how he was able to be both marshal and doctor at the same time. It gave the young Clemens brother something to ponder until his brother returned.


	16. Chapter 16

Festus slumped in his saddle as the night drew on - he also knew the marshal was going to come down hard on him for messing up the situation and then getting Doc involved and now the doctor was not only missing but hurt according to Milt Clemens' message.

The hill man's heart hung heavy with the thought that his old friend was injured and he didn't know how badly or even where he was. Haggen pride was going to push him until the end of time until he found the doctor and make sure those responsible pay for hurting his dearest friend paid the price, whatever that might be; he decided to assess the whole situation before he started throwing his fists.

He'd been on the trail now for almost half an hour when his keen senses picked up a whiff of wood smoke. He pulled Ruth to a halt and straightened himself in the saddle trying to get the best direction of the smoky smell. The deputy's hazel eyes narrowed as he decided that the smell was coming from a wet fire off to his left. He nudged Ruth forward and down a narrow path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc groaned and stirred again. "Hey, don't move so much, you're really hurt..." Sam stopped the doctor from squirming around.

Doc's eyes blinked open. "Oh, I shoulda known. You and your brother couldn't see it clear in your heads to get me back to town..." Doc complained.

"It ain't like that marshal..."

"Marshal?" Doc then remembered the badge and the charade that he was trying to pull off with Festus. "Oh, right...now, son, I need to explain something to you..." Doc tried to sit by himself but couldn't until Sam helped him and he rested against the large rock. "Thank you." Doc looked deeply into the dark eyes that held on his every word. "You see, I'm not really a marshal..."

Sam chuckled, "I wondered about just a moment a go...then who are ya?" he grew slightly more serious and not liking the fact he and his brother were fooled.

"I'm Doctor Adams. They called me Doc; that is all I have ever been called really..."

"Doc?" Sam looked at the older man. "I shoulda known. You didn't look like no marshal I've ever seen."

Doc smiled slightly, "From what I hear you might have seen a few..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sam stiffened with a hint of resentment in his voice for what Doc said.

"Your reputation precedes you and your brother. Not for kidnapping mind..." Doc lifted his hand to his aching head, "What was I hit with? A railroad tie?"

Sam relaxed slightly, "No, just Milt's gun..." He looked Doc in the eye, "Is our name that bad?"

Doc didn't know how to answer so he thought as best as he could on the fly, "Son, you took a step in the right direction tonight..."

"Oh? How?" Sam leaned closer.

"You stood up to your brother. Why do you let him boss you around like that?" Doc said while looking like he was about to pass out again.

"You sure don't look too good." Sam stated the obvious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milt walked back into Dodge, through the same alley he and Sam smuggled Doc out of Dodge through. Carefully he inched his way closer to the Long Branch. He strained to hear any conversation that might be taking place within the saloon. He figured that the hour must be going on midnight.

"Night Miss Kitty. Sam..." Louie said as he stepped out on to the boardwalk and drew a breath of cool night air. "Ah, it's a good night in deed..." he smiled to himself and straightened his back as the set one foot before the other on his way to his bed at the livery stable.

Milt watched Louie pass him and then decided it had to be time to make his moved. Quickly the older Clemens brother stepped up to the boardwalk and peeked over the swing doors to see Sam Noonan placing the chairs on top of the tables. "That sure was a busy night, Miss Kitty!"

"It sure was Sam!" Kitty smiled, " Oh and once you're done with the chairs, could you please check the taps and make sure they are shut off for the night? I think we had a leak last night for some reason." Kitty asked from the far end of the bar as she finished up her nightly paperwork.

"I'll do that right now." Sam finished with the last chair and walked behind the long bar and began his inspection of the taps. "Thank you Sam." Kitty watched her favourite barkeep walk behind the bar where he began his inspection. With in a minute both Kitty and Sam were preoccupied and didn't notice Milt Clemens enter the saloon.


	17. Chapter 17

Festus manoeuvred Ruth through the bramble toward the growing density of the smoke was kicked up by the small camp fire and the damp wood. "Of all the lame and stupid things I ever did in all my born days - ta git ol' Doc mixed up in this mess! Why, Matthew is gonna tan my hide and sell to the next buffalo hide hunter that comes through Dodge, for all this mess I kicked up." The hill man chastised himself for the umpteenth time that night.

"Whoa!" he pulled sharp on the reigns halting Ruth. Festus slid down out of the saddle and was careful not to make noise. He could clearly see Sam Clemens standing near the fire. He was talking to someone, but the deputy couldn't see who as the person had their back to him and was sitting against a large rock. Festus tried to peer over the shrubs to see more, but couldn't without making his presence known. He was hoping to surprise the brothers and take them back to Dodge. If anything that might help patch things up with him and Doc and even maybe Matthew.

The deputy pulled his rifle from the boot tied to his saddle and carefully moved around the small camp. He could hear the voices but could not make out what they were saying. Every step the hill man took was calculated. He knew somewhere at the camp the Clemens brothers had Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milt pulled his gun from his holster then cleared his throat. Both Kitty and Sam froze at his sight. "And just what do you want?" Kitty asked angrily.

"I came for you Red. Seems that with you and that Marshal Doc being good friends and all, might get that Haggen loosened up for our meeting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Kitty glared.

"Oh, sure you do. We got the old man. I know yer friends - I say you earlier talkin' all peaceful like."

"Yes, we're good friends, but what's that got to do with Festus?" Kitty pushed.

"That bone headed Haggen was suppose to meet me so I could square things with him and that floppy loose mouth of his! Do you remember what he told you?!" Milt moved further into the Long Branch.

Kitty scoffed, "What that story about the knights? You really believe that?!"

Milt looked at her with a puzzled look on his brow, "Why shouldn't I? Ol' grandpa Clemens told it over and over again like it was gospel!"

"Well, just supposin' that your grandpa and Festus' grandpa couldn't remember all the facts and got things a little mixed up..."

Milt's jaw muscles grew tense at the thought, "A Clemens don't lie!" he pointed his gun out further.

Sam Noonan had enough and pulled the double barrel shotgun out from under the counter. "Drop it Mister!" his voice grew hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat watching the young Clemens brother who was pacing back and forth past the rim of the fire. Sam kept looking into the dark toward where his brother left heading back to Dodge. "I just wish he'd change his mind..." Sam spoke softly.

"I'm afraid that will take some time. He's about as mule-headed as Festus! Are all you hill folks like that?" Doc asked while holding his hand over the lump on his head.

Festus heard Doc's slant toward him and stepped on a twig. He froze in his tracks. The sound entered the campsite. "Who's there?" Sam pulled his gun from his holster and tried looking over the light from the fire into the darkened woods.

Festus couldn't hold his tongue over Doc's comment any further, "It's jist me...the mule-headed deputy..." he pushed through the shrubs until he reached the camp.

Sam looked at the deputy. He noted that he was in no mood to play games so Sam holstered his gun. "I didn't hurt him, I sware!"

Festus scrunched up his left eye and moved closer to his friend. "Mule-headed, huh? Just a good thing I am, or ya someone might find your carcass lying out here as beached bones..."

Doc looked up at Festus somewhat sheepishly.

"Milt hit him pretty hard. He keeps nodding off..." Sam said as he hung over Festus' shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Festus swatted him away.

"Leave him be, Festus. He likely saved my life." Doc said as he watched the two hill men staring at each other. "I need to get bak to my office..." Doc added hoping to bring some attention to himself again.

Sam and Festus slowly turned to Doc. "I see ya get there Doc." Festus smiled.

"And I'm gonna help." Sam said strongly from behind the deputy.


	18. Chapter 18

Milt still held his gun on Kitty while Sam held the shotgun on Milt. Their eyes darted back and forth until Milt made a move - he quickly pointed his pistol at sam and the two men stood looking down each other's barrels for what seemed like forever.

Kitty spoke up, "This is absolutely ridiculous! Both of you put your guns away now!" her voice rose in anger. Sam wanted to obey but he'd seen too many hotheaded young men pass through the Long Branch to know that Milt wasn't going to back down. His eyes narrowed and his velvet baritone voice uttered, "You heard Miss Kitty..."

"So did you barkeep. This ain't none of your business." Milt laughed nervously.

"You made it my business when you pulled your gun on Miss Kitty..." Sam continued while maintaining his aim of the shotgun.

Milt's eyes shifted quickly to Kitty and then back to Sam, "You got it all figured out, don'tcha Red?"

Kitty was about to step closer when Milt fired a shot. The bullet passed through Sam's upper arm causing him to jolt backwards and fall to the floor behind the bar. Even the sound of his own gun scared Milt as he stood frozen and watch Kitty rush to Sam's side.

Matt was less than a block away and heard the report sounding from the Long Branch. He kicked his spurs into Buck urging the horse to move faster even after the long ride. The bid marshal pulled hard on his horse's reigns while quickly dismounting in front of the saloon.

Matt quickly assessed the situation inside and say Milt with his back to the door and still holding his gun. Matt pushed through the swing doors and his voice boomed, "Drop the gun!"

Milt froze and thought. He hadn't heard that voice before and it certainly wasn't from Marshal Doc. Slowly he raised his hands in the air. "Who are you?" he asked without looking behind himself.

Matt abruptly stepped forward and grabbed the gun from Milt's hand. "I'm Matt Dillon, United States Marshal. Who did you think it was?"

Milt slowly turned and looked into the big chest with the shiny silver badge that stood before him. Milt's eyes slowly crept upwards, "You ain't the Marshal of Dodge I know...he's a whole lot shorter and a heap older than you..." Milt swallowed hard.

Matt's eyebrows pulled together in question as he looked at Milt, "Huh?"

Kitty peered back over the long wooden bar. "It's a long story, Matt..." she said dryly as she helped Sam to his feet.

"You okay?" Matt moved to the bar.

"I am, but Sam got clipped...Sure glad you got back tonight...I mean this morning..." Kitty said sarcastically while glaring over to Milt Clemens who stood in the centre of the room with sagging shoulders and head down.

"What's this all about, Kitty?!" Matt was growing more tired and impatient. "You telegram said Doc was hurt. Where is he?!"

Kitty pointed to Milt, "Ask him..."

Matt swung on his heels and was about to march over to Milt but was interrupted by another ruckus out on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. "Let go of me!" Doc bellowed as Sam Clemens and Festus tried to help him down from Festus' mule. "It would be just like you two to drop me on my head and finish me off!" the doctor continued to chastize the two men who tried to help him.

Matt was at his wits ends. "Okay. That is enough!" he barked. "I want everyone of you over at the office right now, so I can sort this mess out!" Matt glared at all in sight before he stomped past the doctor and Festus. Both men looked at each other and swallowed hard. "Oh, Matthew, he ain't in any mood to pussy-foot around..." Festus said weakly as he watched his boss storm toward the jail house.

Kitty joined the hill man and doctor with both Sams and Milt right behind her. "You can say that again..."


	19. Chapter 19

Matt sat on the corner of his desk with his arms folded across his chest. He waited for the door to open and when it did Doc and Kitty stepped through, followed by Sam Noonan, Festus who held Milt Clemens by the scruff and finally Milt's younger brother Sam, who quietly closed the door behind himself. Without a word Sam joined his brother next to Festus and Milt.

The barkeep and Doc sat at the little table where Kitty attempted to patch them up. Festus had already tied his bandana around Sam's upper arm where he was grazed by Milt's bullet. Kitty fussed over Doc's head wound and he winced each time she dabbed at the goose-egg lump with her damp cloth.

Matt's eyes scanned the room. It seemed no-one was willing to start into explaining what was going on in Dodge during Matt's very brief absence. Matt drew a deep breath, "I was summons from Spearville, late at night, to get here and find that almost every sense of peace has left here. Now would one of you please tell me what on earth is going on!?" his voice escalated and tone angered.

Doc motioned with a fluid hand for Festus to start. The hill man sheepishly stepped forward and removed his hat. He swallowed hard and looked at Doc and Kitty for support. "It was awfully nice of ya to come back so quickly, Matthew..." Festus gently laughed nervously while playing with his hat that he plucked off his head.

Matt was unamused. "Go on Festus..."

Festus smiled and tried to ease the tension that was mounting inside the jail house. "Wall, ya see, Matthew, I was doing my duties as you said I should and when I turned around I saw them fellas over there..."

"The Clemens brothers, I assume..." Matt's tone was void of question and filled with fact.

"Yes sir..." Festus fidgeted and smiled slightly.

"Why were you so upset with their arrival in Dodge?" Matt asked harshly.

Milt whispered to his little brother, "Oh, he must be the one I was tellin' ya about earlier, Sam! He's got a real mean streak in him...unlike that old geezer over there...I shoulda knowed something weren't right..." . Both Matt and Doc glared at him and he slowly slid behind Sam hoping to hide.

Matt then returned his focus on Festus' story, "Go on Festus..."

"Wall foot, Matthew. Anyones that knows the Clemens brothers knows their a cheatin' bunch of card players that ever set foot in a town and shouldn't be allowed to play cards with anyone that carries a pocket book..."

Milt took exception to the deputy's description of him and his brother, "I otta take them whiskers off yer face with my fist..." Sam pulled him back and glared at him. "We're in enough trouble, Milt...you hittin' Doc and all..." Milt's eyes narrowed, "You turning yellow or Haggen, or both?"

Festus stepped toward the two when Matt stood and parted them. "Calm down you two. Now what's this really about?"

Milt then started with his side of the situation, "Wall if it weren't fer that big mouth deputy of yer's nothing would have really happened, aside from use playin' some cards and all..."

Festus leered at Milt, "Ya always have ta find someone ta blame don'tcha?"

"Well if you had of paid attention to what your uncle Herkle Haggen said, you'd know!" Milt leaned forward almost provoking a poke in the nose.

"Festus what is this all about?!" Matt stood and took one step forward. He heard Festus swallow that time.

"You'll be sorry you asked. It's the most ridiculous story you'll ever hear..." Doc half laughed with Festus glaring at him. "You hush up!" Festus sputtered at Doc before turning to the marshal, "Matthew, this all happened a long time ago. When fellas fought at night..." Festus stammered.

"They _were_ knights." Doc corrected.

Festus shot a look to Doc and back to Matt, "Everything was shivery..."

"It was the days of _chivalry_..." Doc corrected again.

Festus shot another look to Doc who just rose his eyebrows in defence. The hill man continued, "Ya see, the Haggens and Clemens worker fer one of them fellas; keepin his horse and all. Then one day he gotta likin' a Haggen shemale and they went off ta be married, don'tcha see?"

Matt shook his head no.

"Wall the Clemens' were mighty upset that the "knight" fella never pick one of their's and they have had a bee in their bonnet since..."

"You mean to tell me that you are still fighting over something that happen a long, long time ago?"

"Yes sir..." Both Milt and Festus said at the same time.

"That's the most ridiculous I have ever hear!" Matt almost laughed.

"I warned you..." Doc chuckled as he readjusted his sitting position and ran his hand over his moustache. Kitty stopped the physician from moving any further.

"Okay...fine. Now why was Doc hurt?" Matt pressed.

Festus was about to answer, but Doc jumped in, "That, Matt, was because I volunteered."

"Volunteered? Volunteered to do what, Doc?"

"To act as Marshal."

"What?"

Kitty shook her head, "I warned him that it wasn't a good idea..."

"Why would you act as marshal, Doc?" Matt was thoroughly confused now. "And how?!"

Doc slowly produced the roughed-up badge he had pinned to his vest. "I did this because Festus looked desperate."

"That's a deputy badge!"

"I know. I had it scuffed up a little. Okay, just throw me in jail! At least I'll get three square meals a day and some rest!" Doc grumbled.

"I still don't get it..." Matt waited for Doc to continue, but then Festus jumped in, "I needed some one who kinda looked like more lawfulness than me. I knew that them two over there wouldn't take a Haggen seriously wearin' a badge, but they would be respectful to some one older, so I asked Doc..."

"You call me old one more time Festus, and I'll tear your arm off and beat you with it!" Doc barked then held his aching head.

"Enough!" Matt shouted. "I'm really, really tired now..." He looked at Doc. "Doc do you want to lay charges with these two?" He thumbed to Milt and Sam. Doc shook his head no. "Kitty, could you see that you get Doc and Sam up to Doc's office and take care of them?" Kitty nudged Doc "Sure thing Matt." she said as the three left the office. Matt watched them leave. He was uncertain what to do with Festus and the Clemens brothers now.


	20. Chapter 20

Kitty finished tying the white cotton gauze around Sam's upper arm. He watched on with interest. "Well, I that's the best I can do..." her statement indicated how tired she really was as she pat him gently on the shoulder.

"That's going to ache tonight, Sam. It'll be even tighter tomorrow...I mean later today..." Doc sat in his chair by the roll top desk and looked at his clock before looking back to Kitty and Sam. "You better take some ladanum for later. You'll find that it will hurt worse later on."

Sam looked down at his arm. "Good idea, Doc. It hurts now." his baritone voice also held fatigue in it as he stood to leave.

Doc pointed to his medical cabinet, "Kitty, there's a small bottle of ladanum on the second shelf, there. Sam, just follow the instructions." he directed everything from his chair.

"Thanks, Doc." the barkeep said wearily.

Kitty walked Sam to the door of the doctor's office, "Could you lock up at the Long Branch before you turn in?"

"Certainly, Miss Kitty." Sam turned to leave the office. "And Sam. Sleep in tomorrow...I mean today. We'll open later."

Sam smiled broadly and turned to head down the stairs. "Good night Miss Kitty. Doc."

Kitty watched her friend descend the stairs and disappear under the saloon's boardwalk roof. As Kitty turned back into the room she looked at her beleaguered friend who sat silently at his desk. "Well, now. You look like you are tying to solve one big problem." she smiled and joined him, sitting next to him.

"You might say that." Doc spoke after a moment of thought.

"Oh?" Kitty question.

"What do you think Matt is going to do to Festus?" Doc's crystal blue eyes lifted to Kitty's.

"Well, I don't know. I can't image that he'd fire Festus for this..." Kitty's face grew in perplexity over Doc's question. "Maybe we better go over there..."

"I think you're right. This is as much my fault as it is his." Doc pushed himself up from the chair. Oh, how he longed to go to bed, but that wouldn't happen until he knew that Matt wasn't going to fire his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt sat at the little table with his back to the main office area. He was chastising Milt for his actions and Sam for following along. He could see what Doc said about the Clemens younger brother and tried not to upset him anymore than he was for his brother's half baked idea to kidnap the town physician.

Festus watched on. His stomach churned knowing he was next in line and that, in his mind was as good was being fired for a job badly done. The hill man couldn't bare the thought. Quietly he looked down at the badge he was so proud of and removed it from his vest. He placed it on the corner of Matt's large oak desk. His hazel eyes cast quickly back to his boss and friend, before he silently left the office pulling the door behind himself. Festus' heart was heavy and he sighed as he stepped off the boardwalk toward the livery stable. He hoped to be saddled up and out of Dodge before anyone noticed he was gone.

As he crossed the street he was stopped dead in his tracks by a very familiar voice, "And just where do you think you are going at this time of night!?" Doc barked at the hill man as he and Kitty walked toward the jail.

Festus fidgeted and searched for an answer that would make the most sense to his two dearest friends. "I just need to go away fer a bit..."

Kitty and Doc stood in front of the deputy. Kitty held her arms across hear chest. She wasn't buying the story. "You're just running away?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the jail, Sam finally got Matt's attention and pointed silently to the desk behind him. Matt turned to see the badge and no Festus. Matt turned back to his two captive listeners and finally dismissed them on a warning to leave town if they planned anymore shenanigans. They both quickly agreed and both Clemens brothers bolted to the door.

Matt moved slowly to his desk and picked up the badge. He knew that Festus was upset with himself and yet he wanted to talk to him. With a heavy sigh he hoped to find the hill man soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus fussed some more, "It ain't quite that, Miss Kitty..."

Doc reached out and flicked Festus' bandana aside. "Where's your badge? Did Matt fire you?"

The tired, yet still authoritative voice came from behind the three. "No, I didn't fire Festus." The large law man walked lazily toward his three friends standing in the middle of Front Street.

"I thought fer sure I messed up but good Matthew. I can't see how I can make this up to ya at all..."

"You can start by pinning this back onto your vest." Matt held out his hand holding the deputy badge. Festus took the silver badge and slowly pinned it back to his vest. His eyes lifted to the three people in front of him. "Wall, foot...I don't know what ta say next..."

Doc yawned and Kitty followed. "How 'bout good night?" Doc chirped.

"Isn't it more like good morning?" Kitty asked as she hook her arm under Doc's leading him back to his office.

Matt and Festus stood in the middle of the street and watched them disappear into the alley. "Matthew?"

"What?"

"I'm fearful sorry I had to bring you back here tonight..."

"Festus. Regardless of the circumstances that lead up to this moment right now, you did the right thing in asking for help. The out come wasn't what I would say was great with Doc being hurt and all. But do you know what else?"

Festus shook his head and tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets, "No, Matthew, what?"

"You might have actually turned the Clemens brothers around. Sam seems to be the smarter to the two." Matt mused.

"Oh, that would be something alright - practically a miracle! This almost is cause fer some celebration!" Festus chuckled.

Matt looked down at Festus. "Go to bed." his voice was flat.

"Huh?"

"Festus. It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Go to bed."

"Sure thag Matthew. I suspect you'll be going back to Spearville..."

"Only if I can have some peace of mind that the next person to ride into Dodge isn't a cousin of your's!" Matt barked then smiled slightly. "Good night Festus." He turned back to the office.

"Matthew..." The hill man watched his marshal friend walk back to the jail house. A sense of relief flooded his soul. All of a sudden he wasn't tired anymore. He was the deputy of Dodge and set out to do his rounds and with every proud foot step there was a familiar jiggle of large spurs and humming of contentment.

**The end**


End file.
